


Something's Up With the Host

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [156]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Cute, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional neglect, Happy Ending, He's Such an Awkward Baby, In the Beginning, Marriage Proposal, Poor Host, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Something's up with the Host. He's avoiding Dr. Iplier, secretly meeting with other egos, and generally beingverysuspicious.What is he hiding?
Relationships: The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [156]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 81
Kudos: 230





	Something's Up With the Host

**Author's Note:**

> _Happy Birthday to me~  
>  Happy Birthday to me~_  
> :)

The Host was acting…weird.

He had been for a while now. He’d always been a reserved man, but the one person he was always happy to talk to was Dr. Iplier. But lately…he’d been avoiding Dr. Iplier like the _plague_. Ever since his recent run-in with a trafficking ring, he’d been avoiding him. It was so _odd_.

He’d catch the Host whispering to some of the others, fiddling and wringing his hands. Bim, Dark, Wilford. A rather odd selection of people. He’d even caught him talking to Bing and Google all secretively. But whenever Dr. Iplier showed up…the Host and whoever he was talking to would clam up and just _stare_ at him as the Host blushed a brilliant red that crept down his neck. It had been endearing, at first, as Dr. Iplier was hit with a wave of nostalgia, from before he and the Host got together.

But after the first week of walking into the library only to be hit with an incriminating scent of ozone, or cotton candy, or find glitter everywhere and a Host desperately trying to cover up his blush with the blood on his face, it began to grow old.

And it wouldn’t _stop._

It didn’t help that the Host kept pretending nothing was going on. Every time Dr. Iplier tried to corner and interrogate him, he’d quickly change the subject and/or slip away. The Host was a _terrible_ liar, mostly thanks to his narrations. He couldn’t keep a secret for long before he was forced to accidentally reveal it. Dr. Iplier supposed that was the main reason for the Host avoiding him. He _really_ wanted to keep whatever he was doing a secret.

Still hurt.

A _lot_.

By the time the second week hit, Dr. Iplier had given trying to force it out of the Host, resigning himself to sit in his office alone and fiddle with his promise ring. The Host still loved him. He knew that. In the short amount of time he’d managed to get with Host over the course of the past two weeks, that much was still very obvious, in the way the Host smiled whenever Dr. Iplier was around, and the gentle kisses, and the quipped, mildly sarcastic comments that were somehow both insulting and incredibly flattering to the point Dr. Iplier blushed at the same time. The Host was good with his words, that was his thing. It was a shame he was so emotionally awkward he never used them for anything _useful_.

Of course Dr. Iplier had been surprised when the Host had knocked on his office door, entering of his own volition for first time in two weeks.

Though that surprise quickly turned into _immense suspicion_ when the Host had offered to for a walk through the city, picking at his coat and refusing to look up from the floor as yet another brilliant blush swamped his face. If there was one thing Dr. Iplier knew about the man after knowing him for just over six years, it was that he _hated_ being in public. He was too shy, too introverted, too self-conscious of his appearance, and the non-stop noise of the city stressed him out.

Dr. Iplier wasn’t about to decline though, after demanding the Host let him clean him up and dragging him to the Host’s room and get him in a _not_ bloodstained shirt and coat.

Apparently, it was later than Dr. Iplier had thought, as the sun was just beginning to set by the time they left the manor, hand in hand. Dr. Iplier was wearing the Host’s dark green beanie and navy blue scarf he had a habit of stealing, leaving the Host with his black beanie and a Hufflepuff scarf. Dr. Iplier had teased him relentless when he pulled it out of his dresser, but the Host had just snarked back a comment about the T.A.R.D.I.S. tattoo Dr. Iplier had on his lower back, and Dr. Iplier was quick to shut up after that.

They’d wandered about the city for a good while, chatting idly about stupid things, picking on each other, and generally playing a little catch-up from the past two weeks. They’d eventually ended up in a park, beautiful even in the harsh winter, a little dusting of snow gathered on the grass. And then they stumbled upon a lake, frozen over, and glowing in the setting sun. There was an old willow tree by the lake, and in the spring and summer it was surely _beautiful_ , but…in the dead of winter, it…looked a bit _haunting_ , and ghostly.

It really was no wonder why the Host gravitated to it.

Dr. Iplier snorted as the Host lit up and dragged him over to the tree by his hand, and the Host raised an eyebrow, glancing back at him. “Oh _shut up!_ It looks cool, does it not?”

Dr. Iplier grinned. “You can’t even see it.”

The Host stuck his tongue out at him, but he was smiling. They stopped underneath the tree, holding hands, and staring out at the lake. It was…a little mesmerizing, with the way the orange and gold of the setting sun was reflecting on the icy, greyish blue of the lake. Dr. Iplier wanted to take a picture, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment, instead taking a half step closer to the Host and laying his head on his shoulder.

The Host steadily began to flush again, nervously pushing up the wrap-around sunglasses he wore to hide his empty eye sockets in public. Dr. Iplier lifted his head, frowning a little. “…Host? What’s wrong?”

The Host’s blush deepened, and he drew a deep breath, apparently trying to calm himself down. He turned to face Dr. Iplier, taking his other hand as well, and squeezing both. He smiled softly. “Firstly…the Host would like to apologize, for-for how he’s been acting. He um, the-there are probably _much_ easier way for him t-to keep a secret, but – but the Host _really_ didn’t want to risk this one.” His smile grew tight-lipped. “The Host knows that doesn’t excuse his actions, but…hopefully Dr. Iplier can understand.”

“Of course, my dear.” Dr. Iplier didn’t hesitate, smiling and squeezing the Host’s hands back. His mind, however, was _racing_. The Host was _stuttering_. Just slightly, but the Host _never_ stuttered. Not unless he was _ungodly_ nervous, and Dr. Iplier had rarely seen him in such a state. Whatever this secret was…Dr. Iplier leaned forward to peck the Host’s lips, laughing a little at the Host’s surprised squeak and darkening blush. “I forgive you. Now what’s this big secret? What have you been up to?”

The Host visibly swallowed, turning his head away and staring down at the snow, shuffling his feet. If his blush deepened any further, Dr. Iplier knew he’d start to bleed. The Host slowly, gently pulled his hands away, rubbing the back of his neck, shoving his other hand in a pocket of his coat. He mumbled something under his breath Dr. Iplier couldn’t hear. “U-um –” Under any other circumstances, Dr. Iplier would’ve found it _hilarious_ how much the Host was stuttering and his voice breaking, but right now, concern and worry was rapidly growing within him. “Dr. Iplier knows the Host loves him, yes? So very, _very_ much, and – well – the Host – Oh _fuck!_ ” He swallowed nervously again, fiddling with his promise ring with his thumb, running it over the Braille lettering over and over.

And then he sank to one knee, uncaring of the snow.

And pulled a little felt box out of his pocket.

Dr. Iplier _rapidly_ blushed to the same level as the Host, hands flying up to cover his mouth.

The Host shot him another tight-lipped smile, _radiating_ nerves. “The-the-the Host knows that he said he wasn’t ready yet, that _Dr. Iplier_ said he wasn’t ready yet, a-a-and the Host was fine with that, b-b-but then Dr. Iplier was _shot_ –” His voice broke _badly_ , and he swallowed again, needing a moment to collect himself. “And – and the Host was kidnapped, and he just – he’s always been aware that time was fleeting, but those events made him realize that – that he wanted to _commit_ , before – before it was too late. So –”

He opened the box, revealing a _gorgeous_ ring: a simple, rich, deep blue band, with a white rose made of _dozens_ of tiny diamonds resting on top. The Host’s smile eased a little. “Will Dr. Iplier marry the Host?”

Dr. Iplier was silent for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut, hardly aware of the tears pouring down his face. He _couldn’t_ speak, too choked up to. But he nodded hurriedly, shifting his hands away from his mouth to cover his eyes, and he let out a sob. “Yes! _Yes_ , I – I will _happily_ marry you, oh God, I –” He grinned, hands slipping under his – the Host’s – beanie, and he sobbed again, sniffing loudly.

The Host _visibly_ relaxed, the brightest smile Dr. Iplier had _ever_ seen on his face as he got to his feet. Dr. Iplier let him take his hand, and slide the ring onto his finger. It matched perfectly against his promise ring. Dr. Iplier was sure the Host had done that on purpose. And the Host shifted his grip on Dr. Iplier’s hand, bending down to press a kiss to his knuckles.

Dr. Iplier retaliated by grabbing the collar of the Host’s coat in both hands and pulling him forward to smash their lips together.

The Host laughed into the kiss before happily pressing back, wrapping both arms tight around Dr. Iplier. This close, Dr. Iplier could _feel_ how much the Host was shaking. The kiss lasted a _long_ time, Dr. Iplier’s arms eventually moving to wrap loosely around the Host’s neck. When they did break apart, they pressed their foreheads together, panting. The Host shot Dr. Iplier a sheepish little smile. “Now Dr. Iplier knows why he wanted to keep the secret so badly.”

Dr. Iplier laughed, shifting just that little bit closer to the Host. “Yeah, yeah this is a valid reason to keep a secret, Jesus _Christ_ –” He kissed the Host again, tears still flowing down his cheeks. The Host hummed against his lips, his shaking slowly calming down, and Dr. Iplier pulled back again, the doctor in him taking the reins. “You…you’re shaking _really_ badly, were you honestly that nervous? What did you think I was gonna do, fucking slap the box out of your hand, or chuck it in the lake or something?”

The Host chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck again. “Well…something like that.”

Dr. Iplier snorted, unable to avoid glancing down at the ring, and his bright grin quickly returned. “It’s _beautiful_ , Host. Did you make it?” The Host nodded shyly, blush (which had begun to fade slightly) quickly retuning. Dr. Iplier couldn’t help but kiss him again briefly, but then frowned when he realized something distinctly _Host_ was missing. “Why aren’t you bleeding? I haven’t seen you that nervous since you had the balls to start subtly asking me out, what did you do?”

The Host opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a moment, obviously indignant, before pouting. “The Host – _may_ have sealed his sunglasses to his face so he wouldn’t bleed everywhere during his proposal. And – the space _may_ be entirely filled with blood right now, but Dr. Iplier doesn’t have to worry about it, not right now.”

“Host, you just asked me to marry you, you know me well enough to _damn_ well know I am dragging you home and fixing that _immediately_ , come on!” He grabbed the Host’s hand, following their footprints back through the park.

The Host laughed a little. “Dr. Iplier needn’t have such a strong reaction, it’s just blood.”

“Says the hemophiliac who probably _conveniently_ forgot a spare roll of bandages, hm?”

“…Shut up.”

Dr. Iplier laughed openly. Here in the park, as long as he didn’t look up too much, he could almost pretend it was just him and the Host in this _beautiful_ winter wonderland. “So how many of the others new about your plans before I did?”

The Host made a noise, hunching his shoulders. “Um…a-all of them…?”

Dr. Iplier’s jaw dropped, stopping dead. “Are you _serious?!_ Even the newbies?!”

“The Host _is_ bad at keeping secrets, remember,” the Host wailed, squeezing Dr. Iplier’s hand. “It’s not his fault! Can they _please_ just go home?”

Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow, but began walking again. “Uh huh, all that blood is getting uncomfortable, isn’t it?”

The Host pouted. “Is this _really_ the time to be teasing the Host after what just happened?”

“It is _always_ time to pick on you, my dear!”

The Host’s pout deepened, and he fiddled with the front of his coat. “ _Not fair!_ ”

Dr. Iplier laughed again, smile bright. “I love you!”

The Host smiled softly as well, pressing his thumb to the engagement ring. “The Host loves Dr. Iplier, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS SO FUCKING MUCH LOOK AT THE AWKWARD BEANS, THE BABIES, THEY'RE GONNA GET _MARRIED_ , GOD I'M SO EXCITED!!!!!!  
> THEY WILL BE GETTING MARRIED MARCH 19TH!!!!!!!!!!  
> I'M VERY EXCITED!!!!!!!!!!!  
>  _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!!!!!!!_ :D
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
